


when you smile

by Hinalilly



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Biting, Bottom!Haru, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mook au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/pseuds/Hinalilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To share a sight that only he and Rin could see, just the two of them, together—Haruka was definitely not going to avert his eyes from it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(aka gratuitous mook pwp. You're welcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> I should have probably saved this for upcoming mook-related events, but I've had this WIP almost ready to post for MONTHS. I needed closure ~~and, as usual, the formatting always brings me trouble, so after hours of attempting to edit this thing, I'm giving up~~ , therefore: here it is.
> 
> I just wanted to write some rough mook porn. No excuses. I hope you like it!

 

 

Rin smiled a lot.

Ever since the moment when they had first met, in that almost fateful encounter at the aquarium where Haruka worked at now, it was difficult to think of a day when Rin hadn't smiled at least once. Haruka was no stranger to Rin's dangerous job, nor to his scowls or his tendency to turn everything into a competition, but of all the various expressions that crossed Rin's face every day, it was the smiles that stayed with Haruka the most. They weren't particularly rare; Rin seemed to smile more and more with each passing day, always dragging Haruka around excitedly, always with something new to do, always with some new plan under his sleeve. Rin always wanted to show him things, to surprise him, to spend time with him whenever possible, confidence brimming from his sharp grin. Haruka hadn't really understood at first, what it was that drove Rin to do all those bothersome things for him (especially when none of those “sights” had been particularly shocking nor spectacular, even), but he couldn't deny that, in the end, it hadn't been all that bad. Ever since the moment they had first met, through awe and danger and smiles, something had definitely stirred inside him.

Every day spelled a false sense of routine for Haruka. Were it not for Rin, it would be fairly easy for Haruka to foresee exactly how his day would go. Wake up, eat, swim, eat, swim some more, maybe exercise a little, eat again, wind down and relax with some hobbies, and then sleep. It wasn't much and, were it not for a certain meddlesome someone, Haruka would probably not wish for more than that. But as soon as Rin was thrown into the mix, Haruka was faced with countless possibilities. Rin was unpredictable, like a storm at sea, and Haruka could always count on him (even when he wasn't counting on it) to come up with some ridiculous idea to throw his entire schedule off balance. Rin would come up to him, smile confidently at him, and suddenly nothing would be the same—not even Haruka himself.

Every day, Haruka passed the hours at the aquarium, swimming in his water tank blissfully. He'd entertain the thought of needing little more than the comfort of the water around him, but secretly yearned for the moment when he'd be able to meet Rin's gaze in the middle of the crowd, the promise of adventure waiting in his eyes.

(Sometimes, when the water felt particularly cool, or when the artificial lights filtered through the glass of the tank and danced around the swirling schools of fish just so, Haruka could almost taste that nagging desire in the back of his mind to show Rin some sights of his own, too.)

Every day was an adventure with Rin, for both good and bad.

Rin found excitement in the smallest things, struggled stubbornly to light that same excitement in Haruka as well, and rarely seemed to get disheartened. Haruka had trouble keeping up with him at times. Rin seemed determined to catch Haruka up to every nook and cranny of the human world in as little time as possible, even in spite of Haruka's apparent lack of interest in it, but all in all, Haruka couldn't say it was a completely wasted effort. Spending time with Rin, seeing all those things, and going to all those places with him, slowly but surely, had awakened a hidden desire in Haruka to see more, to learn more, to experience more of what Rin and the world Rin always described so extravagantly had in store for him.

Every day, even in spite of himself, Haruka sighed a little less, struggled a little less, and complained with a little less annoyance (but with a little more feeling, too). Spending time with Rin was exhausting more often than not, but the world seemed brighter with Rin at his side.

 

Rin smiled a lot. And Haruka liked that.

 

Haruka liked the way in which Rin's gaze brightened for an instant before his mouth curled up, the corners of his eyes crinkling just slightly so, and his lips parted to reveal a full, dazzling grin.

 

Something stirred in Haruka's heart, indeed.

 

Because Rin's smile was heartwarming. Because, unlike everything else Rin had shown him so far, it was the one thing that Haruka had yet to find an equivalent for among all the sights he could see on his own in the ocean. Because when Rin draped his arm over his shoulder, grinning at him, Haruka couldn't _not_ feel like he wanted to spend more and more time with him, no matter how exhausting or bothersome or unimpressive Rin's impromptu adventures turned out to be.

Because Haruka couldn't help stare at that bright, confident grin and feel like he could suddenly accomplish anything he desired—and then immediately look away with self-conscious awareness.

Because Rin's smile awakened in Haruka desires he didn't even know he had.

Because his entire body tingled whenever he remembered that day.

Haruka could feel his body grow warm whenever he remembered, had to fight the urge to scratch the itch away, had to keep the shivers down to a minimum and do his best to focus on anything else but the memory of Rin's teeth against his skin.

 

He failed most of the time.

 

Haruka couldn't help recalling every single detail, every single sensation that the memory brought along with it. The prickling on his skin. The wave of heat that coursed through his body. The slight sting of pain that pierced his flesh. The warmth of Rin's lips pressed around the small, open wound. The moist, deep breaths. The rush of blood. The mild, almost pleasant sort of pain as Rin drank from him.

Haruka didn't know why he was so fixated with it, why he couldn't seem to put it behind him. It had only happened once, and it had been so disappointingly brief, but Haruka still thought about it, still wished to relive it in some way.

Ironically, it was easier to shake the desire away when Rin was with him. Rin's smile brought the memories back like a flash flood, but he just as easily managed to distract Haruka with all the things he tried to show him and all the places he tried to take him to. Haruka found it easy to push those thoughts to the back of his mind when Rin was there, focusing instead on the time spent with him, on the challenges Rin had in store for him, on enjoying himself without giving Rin the satisfaction of letting him know he was having such a good time. Haruka could breathe easy while he focused on beating Rin at his own games.

It was when Haruka was left alone that it was more difficult to deal with the memories. It was annoying, and inconvenient most of the time, and Haruka didn't know what to do with those urges, nor with how his body reacted to them. The cool of the tank water helped ease him, as it always did, whenever he swam, and Haruka could try to distract himself with chasing the other fish, with swimming as fast as possible, with the oohs and aahs of the crowd gathered below. But when Haruka was all alone, in that little back room the aquarium manager had lent him to use as his living quarters, lying on his bed—that was when he had to concentrate the hardest not to think about Rin's smile.

Sometimes he would be lying on top of the sheets, staring at the ceiling and following the slow whirring of the fan with his eyes, and sometimes he would be all curled up beneath them, warm and safe and ready to sleep. And then the thought of Rin's teeth piercing his skin would cross his mind once again, making him feel almost feverish, dazed and annoyed and bothered. Haruka would find himself either burying his head on his pillow or hugging it tightly, breathing hotly against it until he couldn't hold the need in anymore. He would resign himself to another night spent craving for it, pressing his sharp nails lightly against his neck and giving himself some much sought out scratch marks, cradled by the cool water of the bathtub. (At least the water was always on his side.)

Rin smiled a lot, and Haruka loved it. But Haruka couldn't help looking away from it, couldn't make himself voice his feelings out loud, because it wasn't something he could just casually bring up with Rin. Not when it had been something that had happened in such a critical situation, not when it had been their last resort, not when Rin had only agreed to it because there had been no other option left for them both in order to make it out alive together.

Not when he didn't know for sure how Rin would react to such a startling request.

Haruka couldn't just casually look Rin in the eye while they were sharing a late night snack after leaving the aquarium, or when they they were walking through the park beneath the shade of the trees, or when they were stargazing with their backs on the grass, and say

 

“I want you to bite me.”

 

Rin spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape, one hand still on the door handle of Haruka's room. He always insisted on walking Haruka all the way back to his room, and Haruka had never really found reason to complain about it (except on those nights when he felt like going for a late swim. Rin always bugged him not to exhaust himself and rest well, when _he_ was the one dragging him around all over the place during the only time when Haruka had the tank entirely to himself and his own eyes).

 

“You _what?”_ Rin asked with a choked croak.

 

Haruka froze, eyes just as wide as Rin's, as soon as he realized what had happened.

 

He would've rather Rin hadn't walked him back this time.

 

He'd never intended to put his wishes into words, much less in front of Rin himself, when he wouldn't dare explain why he wanted it in the first place. It would surely scare Rin off, or at least make him wary of him—it would make things awkward between them. And Haruka didn't want Rin to think twice before putting his arm around his shoulder, he didn't want Rin to hesitate before taking him by the hand to drag him excitedly to their next destination for the night, he didn't want Rin to stop and wonder if him smiling at Haruka or if standing so close to him was _okay_ or not.

“Haru?” Rin asked again, a mix of surprise, disbelief, and caution in his eyes.

Haruka steeled himself, fighting back the urge to flee and say it had been nothing. He couldn't take his words back and, from the look on his face, there was no way Rin would be willing to forget about it that easily. It would be naïve of Haruka to think he'd get out of this situation just by pretending nothing had happened.

But he'd finally said it out loud, and the thought brought a strange sense of relief to him. At least that was one thing out of the way.

Rin was still standing frozen in place, staring at him, so Haruka let out a long sigh and walked past him, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him inside the room.

The best he could do was face this thing head-on.

"Hey—!" Rin complained, snapping back into action when Haruka turned to close the door behind them both. "What are you—no, what did you _mean—_ "

"I want you to bite me," Haruka repeated, still holding Rin by the wrist, keeping him in place. Rin hunched his shoulders a bit at those words, bringing his free hand up to hurriedly fix the collar of his uniform at the same time.

"Haru, that's—"

"I'm not asking you to drink my blood."

Rin's gaze shot up again, and Haruka could visibly see the way in which his mouth fell open slightly and his pupils dilated when he finally understood what Haruka's words meant.

The incredulous stare was a bit annoying, but at least he wasn't asking "why" anymore. That was a relief.

 

Now the well-being of Haruka's heart depended solely on Rin's reaction to his baffling request.

 

The seconds seemed to stretch endlessly as the initial shock gradually faded from Rin's expression, and Haruka found himself begging inwardly that Rin wouldn't scoff at him, nor laugh it off.

He wasn't sure which response would be worse.

Rin suddenly drew a deep breath, and Haruka held his.

"You're so weird..." Rin grumbled at last, clicking his tongue and lowering his eyes, cheeks red.

That was a good sign, if Haruka ever saw one, and the pleading mantra in his head fell into a blissful silence as he watched Rin scratching the back of his neck.

Taking Rin's sudden bashfulness as acceptance, Haruka eased his hold on his wrist, and gently slid his fingers along the back of Rin's hand. Slowly, and a little jerkily, Rin lifted his own fingers too, brushing them against Haruka's briefly before taking his hand in his, and bringing it close to his lips. Rin's breath felt warm and moist against his skin, and Haruka fell into his rhythm unconsciously, inhaling and exhaling slowly as Rin opened his mouth to nibble sweetly at his hand.

"... there," Rin murmured almost stubbornly, frowning and blushing up to the tip of his ears. "Satisfied?"

Haruka didn't waste a single breath. "Don't be an idiot."

Rin groaned loudly, dropping Haruka's hand unceremoniously and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Fine, then, what do you want me to do!?” He asked, pacing quickly in front of Haruka, exasperated and embarrassed. “Grab you by the shoulders and chomp down on your neck again!? Is that it!?"

Haruka couldn't help inhaling sharply at that thought, and Rin was immediately staring at him again, wide-eyed and visibly embarrassed.

"...seriously—"

Haruka nodded quickly.

"Yeah."

The resolve in Haruka's eyes and words cut through Rin's disbelief cleanly and painlessly, and Rin's mouth closed without another word. That was enough for Haruka to be certain that he'd won at last.

Whatever emotion it was that crossed Rin's eyes at that very moment, however, certainly didn't look like defeat.

Rin straightened his posture, squaring himself before briskly walking the two steps that separated him from Haruka, and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, yanking him close. Haruka's eyes widened, and he held his breath in anticipation as Rin tilted his head, mouth wide open, and lunged at his neck.

 

Haruka blinked.

 

Rin had barely nibbled him, right beneath the ear. Again.

 

"Rin—" Haruka protested.

"Shut up, I'm trying!"

Haruka frowned slightly, but decidedly softened his approach, lifting his hands to hold Rin by the arms as well, and rubbing very slow circles with his thumbs, right above Rin's elbows. He wasn't sure of how well it had worked, for Rin looked even more embarrassed than before, and moved closer to Haruka's neck, hiding his face from Haruka's firm stare. With a deep breath, and before Haruka could think of other ways to help, Rin started nibbling his skin again, here and there, barely applying any pressure at all. Haruka tilted his head slightly to give him more room, and Rin leaned even closer still, their bodies practically pressed against one another's. Haruka let his hands drop to Rin's sides, then his hips, then stretched his palms over Rin's stomach, letting his head fall back slightly and his eyes close as Rin's mouth moved along his collar line. He could feel the slight pinprick of Rin's teeth moving upwards, sending shivers all the way down to the tips of his toes. His fingers curled over Rin's shirt as Rin nibbled along his jaw with a little more confidence, and Haruka's lips finally fell open with a sigh.

A hum rose from Rin's throat as he moved over to the opposite side of Haruka's neck, pressing his teeth a bit more firmly on the skin, and Haruka yanked him forward by the shirt, their bodies colliding and almost losing their balance. Laughing, Rin shifted quickly to grab Haruka by the arms, and Haruka straightened again with a groan, his hands gripping the sides of Rin's shirt tightly. With their bodies mushed together like that, Haruka couldn't help noticing the hardness poking him through the front of Rin's pants.

"Don't," Rin grumbled before Haruka had the chance to comment. "Just shut up and enjoy yourself."

"You're enjoying yourself, too," Haruka said anyway, leaning away from Rin's immediate attempt to go back to business, and letting go of Rin's shirt to touch him experimentally through his clothes. Rin almost jumped backwards, startled and blushing, but instead pushed Haruka's hand away with his own. Haruka frowned. "... Rin."

"What!" Rin asked a little too loudly, making the two of them wince. He was obviously trying too hard to keep his eyes on Haruka's, and Haruka repaid his efforts by holding his stare as well.

Haruka spoke softly, moving close to Rin again and, without tearing his eyes away from him, placed his palm over the front of Rin's pants one more time, more slowly and gently than before, paying close attention to his reactions. His question was firm, but his voice was soft, inviting.

"... do you want to?"

Rin didn't ask "what" this time. Instead, he just took a deep breath, mouth pressed into a thin, tense line, and his hold on Haruka's arms tightened ever so subtly.

"What about you," he muttered, finally lowering his eyes, and Haruka wondered if he was trying to peek at his trousers. Haruka sighed, pressing his hand against Rin's pants a little bit harder.

"... you're an idiot."

"Am not!" Rin growled back, glancing up at him with a frown. He would've looked threatening if he weren't so obviously embarrassed. Haruka realized that, if he wanted to get decent replies from him, it was probably better to take his hand back for a few seconds. Rin grumbled again. "... I'm making sure you know what you're saying, that's all."

"I'm sure." Rin huffed at the lightning fast reply, but Haruka wasn't bluffing. This was also a sight he wanted to see. "I want to share this with you."

Rin was suddenly hanging his head so low and gripping Haruka's arms so tight, that Haruka couldn't tell whether that had been the right thing to say or not.

"You—" Rin let go of him for a moment, only to put his arms around him again, pulling him really close. It was the way in which his death grip on him seemed to melt into the sweetest embrace, and the sudden softness of his tone, that caught Haruka slightly off guard. "... me too."

Rin's cheeks felt hot against his neck.

Haruka released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, lifting his arms to put them around Rin in return. He could feel Rin breathing against his skin, and Haruka closed his eyes, reveling in his warmth. It didn't last long enough, however—Rin moved back in an instant, looking at Haruka with the most serious expression he'd worn all night.

"Wait," he started, "we still haven't—"

The rush of words was cut abruptly when (Haruka noticed) Rin caught himself staring at Haruka's lips. He looked back up at Haruka's eyes in silence, then glanced back down, his gaze darting nervously as if he were thinking of the right words to say. Haruka entertained himself with watching it all, pleased with spotting the exact moment when Rin's eyes narrowed again with resolve.

Slowly, Rin touched Haruka's cheek with the tips of his fingers, then brushed his thumb gently over his lips. "May I?" He asked, his voice soft, but with no trace of hesitation in it.

Haruka's reply was to lean forward into Rin's touch.

A goofy smile graced Rin's face as he moved his half of the way forward, pressing a playful kiss on Haruka's cheek first, catching Haruka off guard again with a short, nervous laugh. He then breathed in deep and slow, letting his eyelids fall shut as he moved to kiss Haruka's lips, his entire body tense with urgency and nervousness. Haruka hurried to meet Rin's lips, and his toes curled inside his shoes at the chaste, but meaningful, touch. They stayed like that for a few moments, just lips pressed together, the tension between them dissipating slowly with each release of breath. Growing impatient, Haruka pressed forward slightly, earning a small complaint and a chuckle from Rin, who cupped his face and kissed him again in retaliation, several times in a row. Haruka answered by tilting his head back to get out of Rin's hold, and then moving back in to press more kisses all over his face. Rin's laughter tinkled in Haruka's ears, and he wondered briefly why they hadn't tried this sooner. The thought seemed to go both ways, and Rin and Haruka found each other rushing for each other's mouths one more time, cupping each other's faces and crashing their lips together bluntly in one single, powerful kiss.

"Wow," Rin breathed, the moment after Haruka had left his mouth alone and was busy testing kisses over his cheeks and jaw instead, "that was great."

Haruka hummed, pulling Rin by his clothes again, and kissed him quiet, pressing their lips together with force one more time. Rin took the chance to nibble on Haruka's upper lip, much to Haruka's pleasure, earning himself a small sigh from him. Rin's lips pressed against Haruka's once again, and he then parted them slowly, pushing them between Haruka's, gently inviting Haruka's mouth to open in time with his own. Another sigh left Haruka as Rin's tongue made its way in, tentatively, probing and teasing Haruka's own with curiosity. The brief, initial daze wore off fast, and Haruka began responding eagerly, deepening the kiss with heavy breaths. He kept pulling on Rin's shirt with vigor as they made out messily, fingers clenching and relaxing on the fabric, and in his daze he accidentally backed up to the edge of the bed, falling on his butt on it, and pulling Rin down with him with a loud thud.

" _Mnh—!_ "

 

Both Haruka and Rin stopped dead on their tracks at the sound that left Haruka's mouth.

 

In a painfully slow motion, Rin had the courtesy to move his knee away from where it had landed, but he did not have the courtesy to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Well, well," he teased from above, lopsided grin and all, "I'm flattered."

The heat on Haruka's cheeks betrayed him, denying him the chance to fight Rin's taunt back.

"Shut up," he frowned, with no effect.

Rin chuckled, shifting to press his knee against Haruka's crotch again (careful, very careful) and rub it slowly, his grin growing wider when Haruka's legs tensed against his. Pausing briefly, Rin leaned even closer before resuming the motions, in order to nibble teasingly on Haruka's neck as he moved. Haruka's breath quickened a little, and he  started gripping Rin's shirt again, groping around for its buttons, and trying to undo them as fast as possible.

“Mm,” Rin breathed between bites and pecks, “slow down—”

“No,” Haruka gasped back, wriggling beneath Rin to work faster. Rin moved away from his neck with a final kiss, smiling, and pressed his hands on Haruka's chest, holding him still against the mattress.

“Seriously, Haru,” he chuckled, a little embarrassment shining through in the way he squinted his eyes. “Try to enjoy yourself.”

“I am enjoying myself,” Haruka said with a huff, ignoring the chuckles and yanking Rin's shirt again. Rin simply shook his head, taking Haruka's hands in his and pressing them against the mattress at Haruka's sides, the smile on his face straining a little bit.

“I mean, enjoy _this_. The whole thing. Savor it—you know?”

Haruka stared at him. He didn't understand why Rin, of all people, who was always overly eager to do as many things in one night as possible, and who never took no for an answer, was stalling, now, of all times. Haruka was definitely enjoying himself; he wouldn't be doing any of this otherwise. It irritated him a bit that Rin didn't seem as eager about this as he did. He had obviously liked the biting (the front of his pants was proof of it) and he'd _definitely_ enjoyed the kissing, so why was he hesitating now?

“... is this your first time?” Haruka asked, and when he saw the way in which Rin's eyes widened and his cheeks blew full-on red, he hurried to soften the blow. “With a fish.”

“Wha— _excuse me_ , half-fish- _man_ , you mean,” Rin sputtered, his expression both scandalized and stubborn. Haruka couldn't help a small smile of his own.

“ _Now_   you get it right.”

Rin puffed his chest, and leaned down to kiss Haruka on the corner of his lips. He still held on fast to Haruka's hands, but softened his grip to link fingers with him. Haruka returned his hold, placing a few kisses of his own on Rin's cheek.

“I've never done this before,” Rin said softly, keeping his face hidden in the crook of Haruka's neck, and Haruka had to strain himself to hear him. “That's why I—”

When Rin looked back up at him again, Haruka could see the sincerity and slight bashfulness in his expression, but his eyes also shone with a kind of determination that Haruka couldn't interpret as anything but desire.

“Haru, I... ” Rin began, then started over, trying to put his feelings into words. You're so—”

His voice was low, barely above a whisper, but the seriousness and nervousness in his face carried an intensity that made Haruka's heartbeat speed up rapidly.

He let go of one of Rin's hands to caress his face gently, brushing his messy bangs behind his ear. Haruka had no idea what sort of expression he was making right now, but with how Rin's frown softened at the sight of it, he guessed it was conveying exactly what he wanted it to.

“I want you, too,” he said, and the way in which Rin's eyes shot wide open before he leaned into Haruka's touch again, almost as if trying to hide from view, was almost comical. “I don't want to wait any more.”

Rin sighed against Haruka's hand, kissing it lightly before leaning back, stepping off the bed abruptly to start unbuttoning his shirt. Haruka sat up, pouting.

“Oi, I wanted to do that,” he protested, watching as Rin's shirt fell to the floor.

“You were taking too long,” Rin shot back quickly, kicking his shoes off before leaning closer to unbutton Haruka's shirt as well. Haruka frowned harder.

“That was your fault,” he complained, deciding to follow Rin's example and hurriedly getting rid of his shoes. “You told me to slow down.”

“And now I'm speeding it up,” Rin shot back with a strangely familiar tone full of resolve, almost as of attempting to force the nervousness away. “Just you wait,” he challenged, and the familiarity of the situation finally clicked.

“... You won't disappoint me,” Haruka muttered with a little difficulty, torn between wanting to reassure Rin and the awkwardness of disclosing his real feelings like that.

In a sudden burst of nervousness and an urgent need to shove aside the words he'd just said, Haruka ignored Rin's grumbles and busied himself with slipping his hands underneath Rin's undershirt, lifting it up and taking his chance to feel up his muscles, tracing the dips and curves of his torso with his fingertips. In spite of Rin's earlier caution, and fueled by a mutual desire to pretend the recent exchange had never happened, they both began to undress more and more rapidly. Rin paused his work on Haruka's shirt for a second to allow his undershirt to be pulled off, and then immediately went back to slipping Haruka's shirt off his shoulders, even before his own clothes hit the floor.

Haruka started leaning back on the bed again, closing his eyes as Rin covered his neckline in open-mouthed kisses, wriggling out of his sleeves and letting Rin throw his shirt across the room without a single look. He started running his fingers through Rin's hair and pulling it softly as soon as his back hit the mattress, his mouth falling open when the trail of Rin's kisses and small nibbles started moving downwards quickly, making his stomach and leg muscles spasm with contained shivers and laughter. Rin laughed lightly, but didn't stop to tease him.

“Don't leave any marks... ” Haruka sighed out as soon as his brain decided to remind him that he still had a job to do at the aquarium the next morning. Rin just hummed back, sucking right below his navel teasingly in reply. Haruka felt like yanking his hair for that, but the attention Rin was giving him pacified him almost instantly.

Rin slid off the edge of the bed slowly, smiling, before busying himself with undoing Haruka's pants. He did it quickly, even when his fingers shook a little, and Haruka lifted his hips wordlessly to help him slip his pants off in a couple of swift tugs. Rin did a show of kissing down along his leg before slipping his socks off, and then stood back up to get rid on his own belt.

“Wait,” Haruka said hurriedly, refusing to let Rin steal this chance from him again, and lifted himself up to reach for Rin's pants.

“Fine, fine, if you're so eager,” Rin laughed, faking confidence as he stood in place a little awkwardly, with Haruka's face practically in front of his erection.

“I won't laugh,” Haruka teased, finishing his work on the belt quickly, and moving on to undo Rin's pants.

“I'll feed you to the sharks if you do,” Rin threatened, but Haruka could still hear the smile behind his words even without looking up. He was done quickly enough, but the moment he began pulling Rin's pants down, however, Haruka couldn't keep himself from pausing to stare, just a little, much to Rin's mortification.

“Do you mind?” Rin said, taking matters into his own hands, and slipping out of his own pants in a hurry. He wasn't very graceful about it, though, almost tripped at least twice, and Haruka had to look away and hide his mouth behind his hand not to laugh in his face. “Who was it that wanted to hurry!?” Rin cried out, huffing again before finally succeeding in undressing himself, and dropping his pants at the edge of the bed.

“You try too hard,” Haruka breathed out after his laughter died down, shifting again to move backwards along the bed, making room for Rin to climb up. Rin shook his head with a snort and then grinned, placing his hands on the mattress to crawl towards Haruka, who was already fixing the pillow beneath his head.

“You're hard to please,” he said, once he was face to face with Haruka again, hovering over him, hands and knees at his sides. “You're damn right I'm gonna try hard.”

Haruka sighed, a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. He'd spent more than a fair share of time with Rin ever since they had first met, but looking up at him now, smiling at him like that, feeling his warmth, it was like he was seeing him up close like this for the first time. Strands of hair framed his face as Rin leaned down to kiss him again, and Haruka gripped the sheets in an effort not to touch him—it would be difficult, if not impossible, he thought, to let go of him once he did. Haruka trusted Rin to be a bit more level-headed than him in that sense, seeing as there was still a little something in their way. Indeed, Rin sat back slightly, sliding his fingers along Haruka's stomach to then hook them on the band of his underwear. He tugged at it softly, almost as if seeking approval, and Haruka sighed again, lifting his hips in reply.

The look of concentration and curiosity in Rin's face was hilarious, but Haruka didn't laugh—he realized that his face, too, felt pretty tense. He felt his jaw turn rigid and his brows scrunch up as his underwear was slipped off. Rin paused around mid-thigh, definitely caught up with staring at Haruka's body, scrutinizing it (probably trying to make sure that the man half of him was the same as his own), so Haruka kneed him lightly to continue. Rin undressed him in a blur after that, blushing hard as he slipped off his own boxers as well.

“It's fine,” Haruka reassured him, lifting himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Rin's erection—it was better than fine, in his opinion. Rin rushed to grab him by the shoulders and press him back against the mattress, his face perhaps even redder than before, and Haruka frowned, touching Rin's sides lightly. “I'm going to look,” he stated, and winced with a groan when Rin slapped a hand over his eyes.

“Don't make it so obvious!” he whined, lowering himself a bit closer to Haruka's body before Haruka could finish prying his hand off. “I'm trying to concentrate here!”

“I'm still going to look,” Haruka said, staring firm and serious at Rin. “I want to see that si—”

Rin pinched his hips in retaliation, and Haruka felt he did deserve that, this one time.

“Oi. Don't make fun of me.” Rin was pouting a little, but Haruka knew he wasn't really offended. Yes, Haruka was poking fun at him, but he was also serious, and from the look of embarrassment on Rin's face, he seemed to have come to understand that as well.

For all his complaining, for all the times he called Rin annoying, for all the times he acted unimpressed, Haruka always appreciated Rin's efforts. He truly enjoyed spending time with him, being in his presence, and couldn't help but love the look of excitement on Rin's face whenever he found something new to show him. To share a sight that only he and Rin could see, just the two of them, together—Haruka was definitely not going to avert his eyes from it.

Haruka wrapped his arms around Rin, startling him by pulling him close all of a sudden, and held him there, laying his head against his shoulder. Rin's breath caught when Haruka brushed his lips against his neck to kiss him, then dragged his teeth softly along the skin.

“Then hurry up and show me.”

Haruka felt the bob of Rin's Adam's apple as he swallowed, and then the moist touch of his lips against his neck, spreading kisses and sucking across his collarbone. Letting his head fall back on the pillow, Haruka shifted to spread his legs beneath him, invitingly, and Rin lifted his hips to position himself between them. Rin's entire body felt hot, and Haruka roamed his back with his open palms, wanting to memorize the curve of his spine and the shape of his every muscle. Rin groaned between kisses, drawing a sharp breath from Haruka with a well-timed press of his teeth over his pulse point. Haruka felt his toes curl, caressing the back of Rin's leg with them as Rin's hands traveled down along his torso, thumbs rubbing the dip of his hips sweetly before moving on to hold his thighs. Rin rubbed his hands on them up and down a few times, and Haruka closed his eyes with a small sigh, feeling the heat of his skin rising as Rin sucked lightly, right above his throat.

“This might hurt a little,” he said, and Haruka could feel the low vibration of his voice against his neck. He nodded as best he could while trying not to slam his chin into Rin's head, and Rin kissed his skin again in return. He couldn't lower his head to look, but Haruka could feel Rin's hands pushing his legs up, and he shifted in place to give him more room. Rin moved slightly as well to bring one hand up to his mouth, and the noises he could hear had Haruka spying him out of the corner of his eyes, watching him sucking and licking his own fingers.

He held his breath, and the quick inhale alerted Rin to his staring. Grinning, he offered his hand to Haruka.

“You won't grow your tail from some spit, will you?” He laughed, poking Haruka's cheek when he opened his mouth for him.

“You should know by now it doesn't work like that,” Haruka replied, pressing his tongue against his teeth as Rin's fingers slipped between his lips. He could taste Rin's kisses on them.

“True,” Rin laughed again, playing with Haruka's tongue as his fingers were slicked with saliva. Haruka licked and sucked in return, looking at Rin through lowered eyelashes, and purposefully making the noises as loud as possible, spurring him on. “You're gonna regret that,” Rin grinned back at him, cheeks aflame, and placed a few kisses and bites from Haruka's chest to his jaw, playing a little more with Haruka's tongue before retrieving his wet fingers from his mouth. Hurriedly, Haruka leaned in to kiss Rin's fingertips right before they were put beyond his reach again.

Haruka moved to accommodate for Rin again, one hand still holding onto his back and the other onto the sheets, gripping them tightly to brace himself for the incoming pain. Meanwhile, Rin had sat up, shoulders slightly hunched as he lifted Haruka's leg up, his other hand already positioned right in front of his entrance, drawing gentle circles around it with one wet finger. Haruka breathed in, slow and deep, letting his head rest on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

Rin's finger slid in slowly, and Haruka breathed out a quiet groan, fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly. Rin worked him in silence, his breathing just as slow and focused as Haruka's, whispering a few words of encouragement every now and then, keeping Haruka grounded with him. Rin explored the insides of Haruka's body, prying him open gently, and Haruka welcomed him in, pressing his hand against Rin's back to bring him closer, digging into his skin with fingers and nails alike. Rin leaned closer, caressing Haruka's thigh up and down, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as his finger kept moving. To Haruka, though, each word was laced with meaning, with overflowing, honest emotion, and he sighed Rin's name, eagerly bucking his hips to the rhythm of Rin's hand. He was rewarded by Rin first with a soft, chaste kiss, and then with the friction of a second finger sliding inside him, stretching him open with ease. Haruka felt his breath accelerating, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, and locked his legs tightly around Rin as those fingers continued to reach in deep, touching him and probing him from the inside out.

“Haru,” Rin spoke, his voice low and breathy, bringing Haruka back down to earth with a few slow strokes along his erection, “breathe.”

Haruka opened his eyes, against his better judgement, to look at Rin, his chest heaving as he breathed in shallow breaths. Rin's face was so close, hidden by the shadows in the lack of light, but his eyes still stood out, staring right at him, piercing, as if a glow came from inside him, his entire body radiating an almost shining warmth. Another long stroke, and Haruka heard a soft moan escaping past his parted lips, which Rin sealed back closed with a kiss.

“Haru,” he called out again. Haruka dragged his nails across Rin's back with another moan, drawn out by the heated friction of a third finger sliding inside him. He felt his eyes falling shut again, the sound of his heartbeat drumming inside his head, and Haruka focused on leveling his breathing, spreading his legs open just a little bit more, willing his body to accept Rin in. He wanted this, he so wanted this, and he didn't want to wait any longer. To feel Rin so close, and not close _enough_ just yet, was both pleasure and torture in one.

“Rin—” he gasped, pushing his hips against Rin's fingers, his knuckles white from holding onto the bed sheets with so much strength, “please—”

Rin was kissing him again in an instant, lips colliding hotly against each other's, tongues coiling together as Rin moved his hands with more vigor, fingers sliding in and out of Haruka in a steady rhythm. Haruka encouraged him, moving his hips for him, calling out to him with small, quiet gasps and noises between kisses, pulling him closer with his arms, the strength of his everyday swimming holding Rin in a tight, powerful embrace. Their mouths separated with a loud smack that made Haruka's heart jump in his chest, and he could still feel the heat of Rin's tongue against his, even while he watched Rin licking his lips with it. Rin was smiling, panting a little as he slowly removed his fingers from inside Haruka. When Rin's mouth fell open, as if by inertia (or fate, a certain redhead would say), Haruka knew the words even before Rin could say them.

“I love you,” they both breathed out in unison, Rin with a satisfied sigh, and Haruka in an intimate whisper. Rin's eyes immediately widened, his jaw dropping slightly, and Haruka could see in that expression the mirror of the very first time he'd laid eyes upon Rin—that look of quiet admiration and wonder, of amazement and enchantment so pure and undiluted that the world seemed to stop moving beneath your feet, only to start revolving around the one standing right in front of you. He saw Rin's eyes narrow slightly, almost defensively, his lips trembling briefly.

“I told you not to make fun of me,” he mumbled, warily, cautiously, eyeing Haruka as if to measure the true intent of his words. Haruka simply took that face in his hands, as gently as he could, to pull him back in for a deep kiss, one that would hopefully keep Rin from asking him to repeat himself.

“I wasn't,” he gasped, still trying to catch his breath. “I wouldn't,” he said, kissing the tip of Rin's nose, hoping that might work as well for him as it did for his distant ocean relatives. He wouldn't be joking, not about this. Rin should know. Haruka did not put up with so much for just anyone, did not offer so much of himself to just anyone, did not care so much for just anyone. He expected Rin to understand that by now.

But, perhaps, from the look in Rin's eyes, and from the way in which his expression pretty much melted into the most adorable, breathtaking smile Haruka had ever seen in his entire life, he would do better to stop assuming things, and start putting his feelings into words, instead.

Rin was suddenly covering him in kisses, and Haruka had to hurry to shut his eyes, because there was no visible patch of skin on his face that Rin's lips were leaving untouched. The hand around his erection was moving again, teasingly, and Haruka found himself tugging at Rin from every possible direction (his skin, his arms, his hair) to get him to get on with the program. Rin seemed to receive the message, moving away from Haruka's lips with a small tug of his teeth, and placed his hands on Haruka's hips, holding them up slightly. Haruka eased the load a little on his own, too, digging his feet against the mattress to lift his body up for Rin. After a long, drawn out exhale, Rin positioned himself in place, guiding his erection towards Haruka's entrance, and slowly began pushing it inside.

Haruka gritted his teeth to bear with the intrusion, the rough friction and tightness burning him up in a strange mixture of pain and arousal. Rin paused for a moment to watch him, a trace of worry on his face, but Haruka just nodded rapidly, urging him to keep going. His stomach seemed to be flipping over continuously, contracting and relaxing in anticipation with every inch that Rin pushed further in. Rin groaned in pleasure as more and more of him was surrounded by Haruka, his fingers digging into Haruka's flesh, keeping him steady. A soft moan left Haruka's lips; he could feel his blood boiling, pumping almost painfully all through his body, pulsing against his neck and inside his fingertips and making him twitch. Rin was calling his name again, bringing his attention back to him and filling him up inside, and Haruka tightened his embrace, hooking his legs around him with a groan, both thankful and annoyed at Rin at the same time for holding him so firmly, for not allowing him to move just yet. The heat inside him was unbearable, in both the good way and the bad; he needed it, but he also needed _more_ , more of that delicious friction, and all Haruka wanted was to drown that uncomfortable desire out quickly with the pressure of Rin's flesh hitting against his.

“Rin,” Haruka gasped, the sound of his own voice almost foreign to him among the sharp breaths and restrained moans, and Rin slid inside fully at long last with a moan of his own, laying still against Haruka's body for a moment, in an attempt to steady his breathing and settle down a little. Haruka breathed roughly, holding Rin's head close and running his fingers through his hair, his legs still trembling and his erection hot and hard against Rin's stomach. “Rin,” he called out again, leaning his head to the side and grasping at Rin's bangs, guiding his lips towards his neck, offering it to him. A noise that sounded too much like a guttural growl rose from Rin's throat, mouth open and teeth bared to press against Haruka's skin once again, making him squirm and gasp in pleasure.

Hands gripping the pillow beneath Haruka's head, Rin tested a small roll of his hips, making Haruka let out a sharp moan, toes digging into the mattress. With a deep breath, he tried it again, putting a little more intent behind it, and Haruka inhaled sharply, locking his legs around Rin's in an effort to pull him closer, deeper against him. Rin changed his spot on Haruka's neck, opening and closing his teeth on his skin in turn with the steady movement of his hips. Haruka panted and gasped with each motion, bucking his hips along with them, thirsty for more friction. He grasped and clawed at Rin's back, breathing out his name between increasingly louder sounds, held back behind tightly closed lips. Rin gradually began to settle into a steady rhythm, grasping at Haruka's head with one hand, and tilting it to the side, easing the bitten areas with slow, open-mouthed kisses. He licked the skin wet with his tongue, dragging it flat and hot all the way up to Haruka's ear, and then nibbled his way back down, putting a little extra pressure on the spots better hidden by the strands of his hair. Each bite was pointed by a huff of air as Rin breathed sharply through his nose, and Haruka felt the warmth spread, rising in tune with the speed of his own breathing and each roll of Rin's hips against his. It hit him like a fire digging into him, both from above and below, sinking into his flesh and tearing his sanity apart. He couldn't think of anything else but Rin, Rin hammering into him, Rin's teeth piercing his skin, Rin thrusting deep inside him again and again and again—

“Shit—”

Haruka's eyes fluttered open, the haziness in his mind clearing for a brief second with a sharp tinge of pain, only to find Rin licking his lips, a worried look on his face.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to do that— _fuck_ ,” Haruka registered the prickling on his skin only when Rin pressed his thumb against the open wound, rubbing the budding drops of blood away and licking them off. Haruka shifted underneath him, wincing at the sudden pull of his punctured skin, and Rin kissed him gently, pressing his lips against the bite as an apology.

“It's fine, it doesn't hurt,” Haruka sighed once he managed to catch his breath, caressing Rin's hair as Rin tried his best to stop the minor flow of blood with licks and kisses. “Just... don't stop,” he breathed out, pulling on Rin's hair a little and bucking his hips a few times, encouraging him to keep moving. Rin hummed softly against his neck, kissing him again, and resumed his previous movements, pushing in and out of Haruka slowly at first, but gradually gaining his momentum back. Haruka's chest was heaving again in no time, his quiet noises and gasps now joined every now and then with small winces of pain whenever he stretched his neck too far back, while Rin focused on trying to help keep his head steady, and keeping his bites light and away from the wound, not wanting to hurt Haruka again. Haruka held onto Rin's back desperately, torn between wanting to spread his legs wider and pulling Rin closer with them, and the eagerness of his movements led Rin to discard the thought of stopping, gripping Haruka by the shoulders instead, trying to keep him still.

Rin's hands curled more and more strongly around him, and with each new thrust the heat rubbing his insides increased, making Haruka's head fuzzy and his thoughts dazed with pleasure again. He could feel Rin's erection stretching him more and more with each buck of his hips, and Haruka moaned a little louder, the body that had grown accustomed to Rin's girth suddenly seemingly unable to keep up anymore. It seemed as if Rin were filling him up more and reaching further in with each passing second, and the painful burn of his movements was bliss, threatening to drive Haruka over the edge any moment now.

It was almost as if—

“Ah—ah, Rin—” Haruka tried in vain to articulate words, the daze in his head making it difficult to think straight, the sounds that Rin's rough thrusts kept drawing from him making it difficult to speak. Rin didn't seem to have noticed, pumping his length into Haruka with his eyes shut in pleasure.

“Hah... Haru,” he gasped, tilting his head back as he put more strength behind each thrust. “It's so tight—” He didn't seem to have any intention of slowing down in the least, the louder noises that kept flowing out from Haruka spurring him on to hit deeper and deeper. Haruka dragged his nails along Rin's sides, letting out a loud, drawn out moan as he felt Rin's muscles bulging all around him, inside him.

It was when Rin moved to grab at the sheets, on both sides of Haruka's head, that he realized exactly what had happened, the slight white tint of Haruka's skin where his own hands had been until that very moment letting him know just how tight he had been holding onto him.

The loud sound of Haruka's voice cleaved Rin's hesitation in two.

“ _Don't stop_ ,” Haruka practically yelled before Rin could even think of what to say, much less open his mouth to utter a single sound. It took a humongous effort on Haruka's part to focus, but he wouldn't allow the pressure that had been building between his legs to die down again. Having Rin inside him like that felt incredible, better than anything he could've ever dreamed of, and he was so close, so close he could feel it—if only Rin would push just a little bit deeper, he could— “Keep—keep going—” Haruka breathed, grabbing Rin's ass desperately with shaking hands and pulling him against him, putting all of his strength into moving his hips, guiding Rin as far in as he could. “Ah—Mo... _more—_ ”

Rin was more than happy to comply.

What Haruka didn't expect was for him to do it so boldly.

With almost memorized precision, Rin lunged for Haruka's neck again, pressing his teeth firmly onto his flesh until he drew blood again, and wrapping his lips around the skin in a makeshift kiss to drink from him in one single gulp.

Haruka shook with a gasp from his very core to the tips of each of his limbs, his back arching as he felt Rin bulging inside him again the moment the forbidden blood began coursing through his body.

“ _Shit—_ ” Rin cursed out loud, and Haruka could feel him inside, straining tight, almost as if ready to burst. His legs were trembling, but Haruka still pushed against him with decision, desire driving him to feel more, more of Rin, deeper still. Rin immediately leaned down to kiss him hard, the slight shift alone already enough to have Haruka's toes curling again, and Rin wasted no time in starting to move once more, making up for the slight pause with the renewed intensity of his thrusts. It was as if the blood had refreshed his energy, and Haruka was left gritting his teeth, struggling to keep up with Rin's newfound strength and not have it all come to an end so soon. Haruka was somewhat thankful for the slight pain that the intense friction of Rin pushing inside him caused, because Rin barely had to move now to reach the deepest parts of his body, and Haruka didn't want this to end just yet.

“Ngh— _ah! Rin... !_ ” Haruka cried out against Rin's mouth when Rin hit him right in the perfect angle, and he clung to him desperately, trying to keep him focused on that spot. Rin kept gasping Haruka's name in short breaths with each thrust, gripping the sheets tight enough to rip them off the bed. Each roll of his hips was raw and powerful, and Haruka threw his head back in pleasure, mouth hanging open with the constant moans that were being pulled out of him. His body trembled, and his head grew hazy with ecstasy, eyes tightly closed, his heartbeat hammering inside his head and all over his body. Rin's name spilled out of his lips, short and breathless, decorated with all sorts of sounds and cries that begged for more without words. Waves of pleasure washed over him, and Haruka felt himself suspended in the ocean, being tossed in the midst of a storm, his body both heavy and weightless as Rin's heightened strength held him down and shot him up high all at the same time. He could taste the salt in Rin's sweat, feel the moisture in his kisses, hear the rough winds in the hot breaths against his face. A heavy sigh escaped him, because the heat, the burn of Rin's flesh against his—Haruka would trade the cutting cold of the ocean for that searing warmth any day.

Haruka begged—hotter, deeper, faster, _there_ , more more _more_ —moaning loudly, as Rin kept hitting the deepest parts of him with a delicious force. He never wanted to let go of him, never wanted it to stop, he wanted to stay like this, joined to Rin, bodies pressed together, swimming in that fiery ocean in his head, forever—

Haruka's head blanked out, as if covered by a blinding light. He gasped for air, surfacing as Rin drove him to release at last. His breath came out in a shuddering moan, legs shaking, every limb clamped to Rin's skin. His muscles twitched and ached with delight as Rin continued to move, and what little sounds that could make it through past the haziness swirling inside Haruka's head let him know that Rin wasn't far behind. The rhythm of Rin's movements became more frantic, more desperate, the friction against his enlarged abs and his increased girth draining Haruka out of every single last drop. Haruka felt boneless and pleasantly numb, accepting Rin's sudden spurt of release with an arch of his back and a long moan of pleasure. A few more thrusts later, and Rin stilled at last with a long sigh.

They stayed like that, motionless, for a few moments, chests heaving against one another's. Rin lay on top of Haruka's body, his hands still gripping the sheets tightly, and Haruka held Rin close, legs still wrapped shakily around him. Energy completely spent, Rin's muscles gradually shrunk back to their usual state, and he slid out of Haruka with ease, slowly, slumping on the mattress at his side.

“That was... wild,” Rin breathed out, the tiredness evident in the softness of his gaze. “Not bad for a first time, huh.” It took a few moments, but Haruka finally found the strength to shift slowly (very slowly) to lie face to face with him, pressing a hand against Rin's chest to wipe the splatter away lazily. Rin watched him, reaching up to tidy up Haruka's bangs a little, his voice somewhat shaky. “You okay?”

Haruka wanted to ignore the question, feeling that he had already proven that he had been _more_ than okay with it, but he ultimately decided against it, offering Rin a small nod in reply instead, and brushing Rin's abs clean with his thumb.

“Don't... get used to it,” was all he was able to reply, still breathless. Haruka had definitely liked it, but knew how potentially harmful it could be for Rin's body to continue to abuse to power of his blood like that. He brushed his fingertips against Rin's skin gently, almost warily, and hoped the message would get across. Rin seemed content enough, scooting over to rub his nose against his, so Haruka simply closed his eyes in relief, satisfied and spent.

This warmth, this happiness—this was one sight that the ocean could definitely not give him. Just the two of them, lying side by side in a tangle of limbs, together.

Haruka was never more glad to be a half-fish-man.

Rin must have been thinking the same, because he caressed Haruka's thighs with his hand, slowly, all the way up to his hips, fingers pressing softly against his flesh.

“We're a mess,” he laughed, and bumped his forehead against Haruka's, making Haruka look at him again. “I'd say we take a shower, but… ” He chuckled lightly, and a little awkwardness slipped into his tone, “that probably won't work, huh?”

Haruka hummed softly, wiping his hand on the sheets between them before wrapping his arm around Rin's waist. Rin's touch was gentle, and even though the soreness was beginning to catch up with him now that the afterglow was starting to fade, Haruka ignored it and closed his eyes, sleepily. “... bring a towel,” he mumbled, his mind focused only on the warmth of Rin's sweat-moist body beside him, totally unwilling to move or to let Rin move, either. A bath was the least of his concerns at the moment.

“You know,” Rin began, slowly, his voice low, as he continued to caress Haruka's thigh, “I think your tail is... really beautiful, too.” Haruka's eyes slipped open, and he stared at Rin, trying to figure out the reason for the sudden, unexpected compliment. He guessed this was the only moment when Rin couldn't possibly embarrass himself (any further) by admitting such a thing. Rin's gaze remained fixed on Haruka's legs as he continued to caress them, and Haruka was _almost_ certain that wasn't all Rin wanted to say. “This... won't be a problem for you tomorrow, right? In the tank?” Rin asked suddenly, making eye contact with him again. Haruka shook his head, and Rin breathed out in relief, laughing. “Guess not having legs can be an advantage too, huh?”

 

(Ah.

_Completely_ certain, it is.)

 

“Maybe you should try it,” Haruka mumbled sleepily, trying to close his eyes once again. Rin stared at him for a few seconds, and then laughed, pinching his hips, and thwarting Haruka's most recent attempt at sleep.

“Idiot,” he chuckled, smiling with squinted eyes, and sounding a little awkward, “I don't have a tail.”

Rin's hands never stopped moving, gently caressing all over Haruka's thighs, and Haruka leaned forward, smiling, to place a kiss on his lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't take long for Rin to show up among the audience at the aquarium show the next day. Haruka's eyes found him with ease, standing a little far back from the crowd, all prim and proper in his police uniform, as usual. Of course he wouldn't miss it today, of all days. It was just like Rin to make sure that nothing had gone wrong—Rin did like being on top of things.

Haruka couldn't help smiling to himself in anticipation as he neared the glass. It was extremely rare for him to do that, and Haruka was well aware of the effect it would have—just that small gesture was enough to draw delighted squeals from his regulars. On any other day, Haruka might have been irritated at himself for letting himself slip so unprofessionally, for breaking that mysterious aura that his boss kept mentioning sold so well (Haruka just shrugged and played along; he didn't really feel like acknowledging the presence of the audience most of the time, anyway), but he was in a good mood today, and the crowd liked it, so it was a small price to pay for what would come of it.

Slowly ( _mysteriously_ , his audience would say), Haruka placed his hands on the glass, purposefully locking eyes with Rin. He could see those red eyes widening, wondering, and Haruka's ghost of a smile grew more visible. During the briefest of seconds, Haruka puckered his lips, making the crowd go wild in amusement and confusion alike as Haruka swam away quickly with a powerful flick of his tail, and a smirk on his lips.

The red on Rin's cheeks was all the confirmation he needed that his message had gone across.

Rin was more than welcome to join him in the tank any time he liked.

Haruka would make sure to show him a sight he'd _definitely_ never seen before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine my face when I picture you guys the moment you all realize that the totally innocent-looking summary was just Haru talking about Rin's dick.
> 
>    
>  _Hah._


End file.
